Overload
Overload is a large Decepticon who was imprisoned on the Alchemor, and escaped when the ship crashed on Earth. History During the war on Cybertron, Overload was the top spy for the Decepticons and his work resulted in the destruction of a number of Autobot installations. Eventually, Optimus Prime found Overload out and stopped him. He was placed in stasis and eventually stored aboard the Alchemor. While Optimus Prime was training in the Realm of the Primes, Micronus created an illusionary Decepticon resembling Overload to test him. The robot, physically identical to Overload save for his lack of a head, deployed his Mini-Cons to terminate a group of humans who had made their way into the Realm of the Primes. The robot spent most of his time just standing around while his Mini-Cons did most of the dirty work. Overload and the Mini-Cons were ultimately defeated when Optimus climbed a hill to activate his Prime Decepticon Hunter and it turned out the Decepticons and humans were mere illusions. After reviving from stasis, Overload sensed Optimus Prime and went looking for his old foe. Arriving in the scrapyard, he found only Bumblebee, Strongarm and Grimlock. He dealt with them and opted to head for Crown City, reasoning he could draw out Prime by threatening humans, and on the way teamed up with the Cyclone Mini-Cons. Overload found a human vehicle which he began smashing as a warm up to the main show, until Bumblebee found him. Though Overload proved more than a match for the Autobot, Bumblebee managed to turn the two Mini-Cons on him, and render him unconscious with a punch. Overload was carted back to the scrapyard to get stored away. After Steeljaw broke into the scrapyard, he deactivated Overload's stasis pod, alongside several others, as part of a bid to bolster Glowstrike's forces. When Thunderhoof brought up Steeljaw's past failures at leadership, Steeljaw informed the Decepticons of his alliance with Glowstrike, and gave them coordinates to follow while he remained at the scrapyard. The escapees later reconvened at Steeljaw's coordinates, where they were inspected by Glowstrike, who seemed pleased by the new cadre of "elite warriors". Overload gathered with Steeljaw's other remaining followers on the roof of the Island, where Steeljaw updated them on his plans to overthrow Glowstike, until she and Saberhorn arrived to talk with Steeljaw alone. Overload was present after the Autobots staged a raid on the Decepticon base. Overload was guarding a captured Windblade (Much to his chagrin as he wanted to fight Optimus or at least Bumblebee), when Ratchet and Drift came to rescue her. He was able to subdue them, but Slipstream and Jetstorm manage to free Windblade and they took him down together. Overload was presumably re-frozen after the Autobots detonated a stasis bomb in the ship's ventilation system, along with the other Decepticons. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Overloaded, Part 1" (Debut) *"Overloaded, Part 2" *"Misdirection" *"Portals" *"Decepticon Island (Part 1)" *"Decepticon Island (Part 2)" Trivia * Though his toy turns into a tank, Overload never transforms in any of his appearances in the series. Gallery Misdirection-jailbreak.jpg Overload Meet Ransack and Backtrack.jpg Overload Ready for Launch Mini-Cons.jpg Overload.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Steeljaw's Gang Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists